1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of adding information concerning recorded images to the recorded images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, additional information such as recorded time is added to the recorded images and stored for filing and/or search of recorded images.
As such additional information, it is preferable that information concerning not only recorded time but also recorded places is recorded.
As a technique of recording information concerning recorded places, there exists a technique in which recorded places are recorded in an image file by connecting a GPS (Global Positioning System) unit.
However, the GPS unit is relatively expensive, therefore, to mount the GPS unit on an actual imaging apparatus and the like is not always adequate technique when considering costs and the like.
Accordingly, a technique of recording information of recorded places in the image file easily without using the GPS unit is proposed (refer to JP-A-2005-217479, JP-A-2006-287741 (Patent Documents 1 and 2) and so on).
For example, in Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that the imaging apparatus receives information transmitted from an information transmission apparatus (wireless tag) installed at each recorded place in advance, and the imaging apparatus adds information such as the received recorded places to the image data and records the information.
In Patent Document 2, a technique of allowing a car-navigation device to cooperate with the imaging apparatus is disclosed, in which address information of recorded places by the imaging apparatus is received by the car-navigation system and the received address information is stored by being associated with image data as information concerning the recorded places.